


The Life of a Confused Girl

by Letshere



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boarding School, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Origin Story, Teen Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letshere/pseuds/Letshere
Summary: Athena sees the world turning upside down when her parents forces her to study at a boarding school in Los Angeles. She would never imagine that she would be in that place, the girl has no idea what fate has in store for her.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my mother language

Toronto - Canada.

A lot of people tell me what I should do With my Life. What I should think about some serious matters e even how I should behave myself. Well, screw all of them, from now on I comand my Life. Something rebel for someone who it's Just 16 years old, but won't be fair if anothers take decisions about how I'll live. This made no sense for me, but it complete does for my parents

I am on last year of High School. My dad is desapointed cause his little princess is not going to attend Medicine school that he dreamed so much. He always made decisions for me and not always they made me happy. I want to be happy, and for that I need to make my own decisions. But they get consequences, and mine is... that's right, boarding School. Yeah, I'm so excited to be on a place fulled with unknow people that probably won't receive me well. I mean, on the last year everyone already know each other. Little groups formed since the first year of High School, maybe even since the elementary School, who knows.

I get the last item that I would take to L.A., a book. Reading would calm me down during the trip. I put it inside my bag, the one which would stay with me during the flight, and I close it. I put the bag on my back and walk slowly to the door of my room holding firmly the knob. Go away isn't easy since I always lived in this house. I already made a lot of trips, of course, but I always came back. This time I would spend at least one year out. I get out of my room and, closing the door, I took a deep breath. 

As I arrived in front my house, my parents and my sister, the 15 years old Kimberly were waiting for me to go to the airport. No, I didn't have friends who would come to say goodbye for their own will, only people who take advantage of my good will or of the intelligence that I could reveal during some group work. None of them really cared about me. My best friend is my sister, but she wouldn't come with me. I would be alone in a whole new town.

Translated by Prfct7act


	2. Stupid School

Los Angeles - California

I arrived at the school. Looking at my watch I realize that the punters marked 5h10 AM. I had keeped my plan to read during the flight. I slept in some small moments but it wasn't enough. I just want a bed right now.  
Through the giants gades of my new school a lady come at me. She had short and dark hair, was small, wore white jeans and a shirt with the school's embroidery simbol on the upper left side.  
"Good Morning! I am Amelia and I am encarried to take you to your bedroom and show you a litle bit of the school, could you follow me?" 

I tried to show a nice smile to her as  
I nodded with the head. There's wasn't a reason to don't be pleasant, she doesn't have fault that my parents sent me here. She was just doing her job. I followed the lady into the building; a security, that was availablew on the time, took my bagages following into the building ahead of us, maybe he already knew which one wille be my room and was advancing the work. The lady showed the school during the way to my bedroom. She talked about the rooms of which one of the teachers, where was the female bathroom on that floor and the director's room; until my attention was caugh by a group, that I believed to be formed by students, running in our direction withw bags. The lady's semblant changes completely for a serious expression as she noticed the teenagers.

"Where do you thing you're going that early? You should be resting and getting ready for the class in" - she raises her's arm on the waist's height, checking the hours on hers clock. "about 3 hours".

They didn't seem to care about what the lady was talking. One of the boys straighten the bag on the shoulders and get closer putting his arm around her neck with a side mouth smile. He looks shorltly on my direction with the same smile, moinstens the lips and put his attention back to the lady. I tried to give the smile back, but my brain braked for a moment. No, I wasn't used to be shy like that, but dammit, what a smile.

"C'mon, Amy. We're juste going to swim a little before class, the school itself says how important sports are and doing them in the morning is great. We get so much more energy for the rest of the day".

Said the boy while gesturing with his free hand while explaining to her. I divert the attention from them for a few minutes as I notice some people in the little group staring at me briefly. Wow, it's great be the newbie that everyone stares. The boy was blond with green eyes, very tall with an athletic physique. Amelia takes his arm from her shoulders and straightens the shirt as she remains serious.

"My name is Amelia, Henrique".

I did not follow the conversation because a brunette girl with honey eyes approached me fully capturing my attention.

"What's up, in what year are you? I believe you're transferred since I have never seen you here before", said the girl with her best smile.

"Yes, I came from Canada. I'm a senior, what about you?"

"Senior year too, maybe we'll do some classes together. The first day is quiet, not much to do, is more for..."

"Tris, let's go". The boy, the onde who was talking to Amelia, calls the girl with a nod, just then I realize that the little group were already a few steps away, along with the blond boy, and Amelia was waiting for me to follow the 'tour' to my room. It seems that the boy convinced her easy since his expression was softer.

"See you around, little redhead". Says the girl and quickly passes me going to her friends. The blond boy hugs her around the waist, they date or are they just hooking up? Well, that wasn't of my business. I shouldn't be thinking about it, non sleep guilt. I follow the rest of the way with the lady to my room.

"Well, we finished our little tour. Any questions you can come to me, now I will let you get organized for your class". Said taking out of her pocket and handing me a schedule of classes, I thanked and soon she left.

My bags were already in the room, it was white with red accents, just like the whole school, or at least the part of the building I'd seen.  
I had a little time before I started school, at 8 o'clock, so I decided to sleep after all I hadn't slept much on the plane and I wouldn't have the patience to get things out of my bag now either. I climbed into bed as soon as I lay down, felt my body relaxing, travels are tiring; soon I fall asleep in bed.

I wake up to the annoying noise of the onlooker. Wait, I didn't put an alarm on my cell phone and I didn't bring alarms. I look at the nightstand next to the bed and only now I notice a small alarm clock there. The people at this school takes punctuality seriously. The alarm clock read 7:30, I have half an hour to be ready.  
In the bedroom there was one more door besides the main one, I figured it was the bathroom, getting up from the bed gathering my strands in a bun while taking short steps to the bathroom. I take a quick shower, get out of the bathroom then wrapped in the towel, go back to the bedroom and put on the school uniform The uniform was basically a skirt that hung on the half of my thighs, a white shirt and a vest, blazer or something with sleeves over it and a tacky, boarding school tie. In my case I only used the shirt and the skirt.

I left the room carrying only my cell phone. On the schedule said that the first class today would be with the physical education teacher in the area of sports. I remembered Amelia's instruction on how to get to the sports area, although it was not difficult to get there because of the number of students walking in the same direction. I found the students' hurried footsteps a little strange until I finally got there, it was huge with lots of different playing styles fields and a huge pool and ... Violet? Yes, the pool was violet and only then did I realize that everything was violet. The teacher was furious, the place is not in the condition of a class and he could not apply any exercises, whether practical or theoretical for everyone to know each other. I was relieved for a moment. I was going to be the newbie to introduce myself, say age and where I came from. I hate these things.

All students from the third year were released from the PE class. I left the sports area looking for a place where I could fidget with my cell phone without anyone noticing me. I walked around the building a little until I found a way out to a green area of the school, had several trees and tables accompanied by marble chairs. As I was approaching one of the chairs I noticed the same girl I found in the hallway signaling to me, she was with a smaller group of people now, but the blond boy was still with her so was a tall dark man who, honestly, caught my eye, and half of the school due to several girls looking at him. I approached them, I would not dispense with a possible friendship on the first day. The girl was the first to talk to me again.

"Hey, little redhead, did you like the prank?". The girl seemed quite excited about what she had done with her friends.

“It was nice and got rid of a boring class full of glances at me for being a newbie, so I loved it. Ah, my name is Athena".

"I'm Tristan, but you can call me Tris if you want. These are Henrique, Cameron, Elise and Pietro". The girl was pointing at each one while saying their names, the dark-eyed brunette was Cameron. They just smiled at me as a greeting, I sat next to Tristan.

"Aren't you going to be suspended for doing this prank?"

"No, babe. They get easier on the third grade because we probably won't stay in school for the next year. And it was just a prank for the begging of the year, it always happens even if they don't like it". Finally the blonde, Henrique, said something. The smile on the corner of his lips seemed to be something of his, since it always sketched the best way, it was charming from my point of view. On the other hand his friend Cameron seemed more serious, did not ignore me but, looked at me as if he was observing my actions or evaluating me, is a little uncomfortable but I tried not to care about it and enter the conversation with the others present there.

Translated by Prfct7act


	3. Oblivious Boy

The end of the morning was quiet. After everyone left the sports area the school staff began cleaning up the entire venue. Later in the afternoon I would have history class, it's one of my favorites, and the last of the day. After returning to the bedroom and getting my supplies, I head to the living room, or at least try. All the walls in this school looked the same, and the floor, white walls with a large horizontally red band and the beige floor, made it a lot easier for me to get lost, great.

I hurry my way down the long hall hoping to find a way out, but all I find is a staircase. It made no sense climbing that ladder, the history class was not on any floor above me, I couldn't believe I was really lost. Approaching the stairs, I climbed two steps and sat on the third, placing my notebook and case in my lap. I had no idea what to do, everyone was in their respective classrooms at the moment and even if I could find mine I would still be late.

"Lost, newbie?". A male voice takes me out of my thoughts, turning my body a little toward the top of the stairs. Here was Cameron, wearing his uniform as sloppy as possible, but it served him well. Boys and their gift of putting on a loose-fitting outfit and yet looking handsome. Unlike me, I always take a long time to choose something that pleases me and in the end I look just normal, maybe my style is normal.

"Yes I am. This looks like a maze, they should change the color a bit, I don't know". I say taking my materials and get up now, facing him. The brunette goes down the stairs calmly to me. I couldn't figure out what was going on in your head, your expression is always so… neutral. I felt for a moment that my notebook would fall from my hands, held tight to the material.

"Which room do you need to go to?"

"History class, room 13".

"I'll take you there". Said going down the two remaining steps, I was a little surprised by his attitude since he did not address me any time while we were together early with his friends. I have to admit that in reality he said practically nothing to anyone, he just picked up his phone and focused on it. I walked down the last steps quickly to meet the dark haired man. We wouldn't talk much along the way to the living room, he seemed more reserved or maybe just didn't like to talk much. And a second later that thought is broken when I hear your voice.

"Tris said something about you coming from Canada. Why did you move in your senior year?". He glanced at me, but not long after that turned his attention to the path we were following. I was surprised by that.

“I had a sudden change in behavior that, according to my father, was totally rebellious and I needed some discipline". I rolled my eyes at that, he realized my displeasure.

"What did you do exactly?"

"No big deal, I just started to have my own opinions and choices. My father was used to controlling even my way of looking at life, my future, everything. So when I started to have my own opinions he found that something very inappropriate".

"That's tough. My parents are calm, they believe in freedom of choice so I can do almost anything I want". He shrugged as he finished the sentence. "Oh, and this school is not the biggest model of discipline, it's on their website but it doesn't always work out very well. Your dad probably took the site very seriously".

"Lucky for me, right?". I laughed weakly at that but the boy just bit his lower lip confirming what I said. We walked to the end of the hall and, soon after, we turned left and there was a big red door, what a surprise to be red, with number 13 in the middle.

"We are here". Said putting his hands in his pocket and finally staring at me.

"Thanks, I probably would have missed class if you hadn't found me. But and you? Won't you come in too?"

"No, I need to get personal stuff done with the director, but good class". He nodded and left shortly before I could even say anything.

I turned toward the door slamming twice and soon someone opened it. A short, dark man with a very laid-back expression.

"You must be Athena Hill, right?". I nodded as I stepped into the room, all the students were looking towards me. The moment I feared the most, damn it. "Well, you're late. Find a place to sit and try to arrive on time next time Miss Hill".

I mentally thanked him for just that, no further questions. I saw an empty chair near the wall, walked over and sat down while the teacher returned to his class.

The history class passed quickly. As soon as the bell rang all the students left the room desperate, I don't judge them. I left immediately heading toward the dinning hall, where I knew how to go. I had passed the door with Amelia as she showed me the places on the way to my room. I walk into the hall noticing a few students there as well, heading toward where all the food was, and grabbing two sandwiches with orange juice. When I finished my lunch I decided to go back to my room, it was not difficult to find my way because other girls were going to their rooms as well. I walked into the room leaving my stuff on top of the bedside table, then my exhausted body fell to the bed. All I wanted was to sleep, after having walked so much looking for a room is acceptable. And without much delay I fell asleep without even remembering to remove my uniform.

I awakened to the repetitive knocking on the door, I sat on the bed, rubbing my face. I looked toward the clock. And it said 10h30 PM, I was really tired because I slept about 5 hours. I get up from the bed going to the door opening it, a brunette, Tristan, extremely excited smiles when she sees me and holds my hand pulling me out of the room.

"Come on, we need to do something"

She runs through the halls pulling me along. The school curfew was at 10:00 pm, we were breaking a school rule. She stops running and turns to me placing her index finger in front of her lips, we were near a kind of decoration pillar where we were hidden, the inspector passed by turning to the next hall and only after we lost sight of her we came back to run. Tristan takes me to the sports area, entering I realize that everything was already clean. She lets go of my hand and turns to me excitedly.

"We have a rule here, all freshmen go through an initiation, but initiation usually happens in the first year and rarely is anyone transferred to the third, so I'll take care of your initiation". The girl's animation was always present in every word.

"Okay, tell me what I have to do"

"Get in the pool ... naked". She looked me up and down, noticing the half-wrinkled uniform after sleeping with him. "You just have to jump naked and swim to the other side and then back."

At first I stared at the girl with fear of doing that, but then I changed my mind. I saw no problem in doing that. Could an inspector appear? Yes, but I found the idea fun though totally crazy. I started to take off all my clothes and handed it to her, approached the pool.

"Jump, jump, jump...". Said the euphoric girl repeatedly, I laughed at her act, took a deep breath and finally jumped, the water was very cold at first. I started swimming as fast as I could to the other side of the pool, I did 3 years of swimming as a child so I knew what to do. I reached the another side and by touching my fingertips to the pool wall, I swim back to where Tristan was. When I reached the end, returning to the surface, I ran my hand over my face to brush off the excess water, and only then do I realize that Henry and Cameron were there, had probably come in as I turned. Swim up to the pool ladder coming out of it and bump into Cameron holding a towel.

"You're crazy doing that, you could get caught." He said handing me the towel he was holding. Henry stared at me completely paralyzed for a few seconds, I turned my face toward him.

"What is it, Henrique? Never seen it?" I raise an eyebrow at him smiling, raising his hands in surrender.

"Oh, babe. For you it's Rick, and surely…" He was interrupted by an angry Cameron who was still standing in front of me.

"So you barely arrived and are already taking her in the wrong way, right?" His expression to me was still as serious as before. I took the towel wrapping it around my body, had never done anything like that, especially be naked in front of strangers, although he did not look at my body, his eyes were fixed on my face. I felt the drops of water falling from my hair strands to my arm, some falling on the towel.

"You talk like Tris is no longer in the wrong way." Rick said with a laugh, as humorous as ever unlike his friend. Cameron still kept his serious expression, this boy never smiles?

"Relax there, boy. I jumped, not Tris, it's more likely I got in trouble." I passed him leaving the two of them behind and walked over to Tris, who had my clothes on. She smiled when she saw me and as soon as she was close enough she hugged me in her euphoric way.

"What do you think? It was cool, wasn't it?" Said as she let me go, took my clothes and handed me.  
"A little prone to detention, but it was nice. So now I am officially part of Champion High School?" I arched my eyebrows as I asked, there was a bit of irony in the question, since I wasn't happy to come to this school, but the girl didn't notice and I didn't comment on that, she was being nice to me. I didn't think it would be like this. "Didn't the boys complain to you?"

"Just Cameron, I already have a big arrest record for doing crazy things, I don't even care anymore. But he's a bore and he's still trying to make me change my mind about that."

I shook my head, I might have trouble following Tristan's footsteps. I hold the towel in such a way that it only covers the back of my body so I can get dressed, silly idea since everyone present had seen it all. For a moment it comes to my mind about earlier Rick hugging Tris around the waist and all Cameron's protection with her. I decide to ask the question that made me so curious.

"May I ask you a question?" The girl nods giving me full attention. "Do you date Cameron or Rick?" She looks at me with a different expression, tries to hold back the laugh but soon bursts out laughing. My expression changes to confused and she soon realizes it trying to stop.

"I don't date either of them, I've known them for a long time, Athena. Rick is just a real cock guy and Cameron is my best friend." I was embarrassed to have asked this at first, but something in me lit up with happiness knowing that he wasn't dating. But wait, he who? To be honest, I didn't even know which one I was talking about. I wasn't in love with them on the first day, but I couldn't deny a slight interest in Rick. About Cameron, he intrigued me a little.

Translated by Prfct7act


	4. Something Unexpected

I woke up the next day at the same time as usual. That alarm clock helped a lot, I always had the terrible habit of thinking that I would not be late if I slept for another 15 minutes, in the end, I'm always late. My first day had been a little crazy, I couldn't deny it, and it ended in a way I still can't sort out if it was good or just another ticket to future trouble. It was fun, but it wouldn't distract me much, I have to at least keep my average to finish the year and finally finish high school. It would be my goal now, no distractions.  
Today I decided to wear the waistcoat, it wasn't so ugly, on the contrary, it was very beautiful. Today I would probably have all classes. I wasn't so excited about it but I had no choices. Finally, I did a high ponytail in my hair, left a few smaller strands loose on the front.  
I grabbed my gear and my cell phone, walked out of the room toward the living room. Using the path from the dormitory was a lot easier for me, I just followed a long hall to the end and found an entrance that led to another hall that led to the sports area, right behind a door to the green school area and, in ahead of that, some classrooms. So simple, the rest of the school could be simple to me that way.

I walked toward the living room, the door was open, which meant the teacher had not arrived yet. I enter anyway, which already had several students talking in their small groups. I sit in the first chair of one of the rows, the class would be literature. I liked to sleep in literature classes, but in my defense the teacher was a walking sleeping pill, I hope the teacher here is not.

I leave my materials on the table in front of my chair, pick up my cell phone starting to answer some messages, most of them from Kimberly asking about school. I quickly answered.

"It's all quiet. And yes, I made friends and she took me swimming naked."

"Athena, don't start doing things without thinking to annoy Dad. You know this doesn't end well."

"I won't, it was just an initiation and I saw no problem, it was night and everyone should already be in the rooms."

"Fine. But tell me, any pretty boys?"

"Ah, there are a few. I met a fun boy, a little slack but he's nice"

"Doesn't look like the kind of boy you'd like to go out with."

"Fun boy?"

"Slack boy, sluggish."

"Ah, I'm trying to expand my horizons. He's very handsome and I liked him but ... There's another pretty one too."

"Anything that might be worth it?"

"Stop judging. Well the other boy doesn't seem to be much of a talker, you know? Or he just didn't sympathize with me, I don't know."

"Stop judging."

"Don't use my words against me."

"Alright. We talk later, I need to go to class, call me later and you continue telling me. Take care, please. No bullshit."

"I got it"

When the conversation is over, I lock the phone. In that moment Cameron and Rick enter the room. I was paralyzed, was in this the moment that my mind stops? Maybe. They had totally different beauties, but still, both were beautiful. They walked quietly around the room until ... My table? And I was still paralyzed looking in their direction. Quickly, I looked away to my cell phone again as they approached. Cameron sits in the second chair in the row beside me and Rick comes to me with a smile on his lips.

"Morning, pretty". Said while approachs and puts a kiss on my cheek. I smile with his action.

"Good morning, Rick. It's all right?"

"It is. I don't have this class in the morning, I came to invite you". I don't know what it would be, but he looked enthusiastic. Cameron listened to the conversation, pretended not to pay attention, but he was. Occasionally, I would hear muttered disapproval of him with every word Rick said. "You want to go out with me? Tonight". At that moment my whole body freezes, I didn't expect that. A smile forms on my lips. I told myself I was going to focus on class, but would going out one night hurt that much?

"Sure, that would be really cool". I finally said going against what I told myself. I was hoping I wouldn't regret that decision but I couldn't say no.

The boy smiled at my answer, but was interrupted by the teacher who entered the room.

"Good morning, class. Let's start the lesson". She looks around the room noticing Rick there. "Sir, Hayes? Professor Forbes would love your presence in his class, for your class, please".

He nods at the woman and turns his attention to me.

"See you at night then". The boy moistens his lips then blinking at me and goes towards the door where the teacher already waited for him to close there after he left.

From the corner of my eye I see Cameron not happy with that. He gets up and sits in a chair more behind. The teacher starts talking, catching everyone's attention and starts the class. She wasn't boring like my old school teacher, the class was pretty cool to be honest.  
As soon as the bell rings, the teacher picks up her belongings and says goodbye to everyone. I get up from the chair taking my stuff too, until I feel someone approaching. I look up, realizing it's Cameron. I thought about saying something, but he was faster.

"So are you going out with Rick?" He sounded anxious but was trying to show the usual tranquility.

"Yes, he's very nice". I put my cell phone in my pocket and grabbed the material holding them.

"Being honest, I wouldn't advise you to go out with him."

"Well, I already confirmed it. Why are you saying this? He is not your friend?". I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Exactly because he's my friend I'm saying that, I know Rick and I don't think ..." I interrupted him before the sentence was over.

"Cameron, what's up with you? You barely talk to me except when you helped me find the room, and I really appreciate that. And Rick is your friend, so you shouldn't do that kind of thing and ruin his date". My tone was a little intimidating, but he couldn't just come and say that.

"Okay, you seem to know what you do. But then you can't say no one warned you."

Translated by Prfct7act


	5. The Date

Loosening my hair, finalizing my preparation for the meeting with Rick, I was very anxious for that, I haven't been dating anyone for a long time and Rick is a lot of fun. I liked being around him, I was still confused about what Cameron told me, hey, they're friends and he shouldn't do that. After it's ready, I leave the room, Rick was waiting for me at the dorm entrance, I still didn't know what we were going to do, but I was curious.

"Hi, babe, you look beautiful", said the boy approaching me, he places a kiss on my cheek after sketching his charming smile as always. "Let's go?"

He was dressed simply and yet still stylish and handsome.

"Come on," I smile. The boy holds my hand, guiding me to the exit of the building and heading toward the green area of the school.

"I couldn't get us out of the school gates, so I thought we could do something cool right here," He said as we walked beside the place until we got close to a big tree there. Below the tree, everything was ready for a picnic. We went over and sat on a tablecloth on the floor. There was a small basket next to us, with different fruits and some sweets. It was eight o'clock at night, the place was dimly lit, with only a dim light that stayed on until curfew.

"Rick, I really loved it all. It was very cute".

"I try to be when the person is special to me". He said looking straight into my eyes, we were very close, he put a lock of my hair behind my ear, which makes me smile shyly. He brings his face closer to mine until almost the tip of his nose touches my skin, but I lower my head slightly away from that moment. A mix of feelings came to me, I wanted that, but at the same time I felt I shouldn't go so fast. "There's something wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I just think we should slow down". I bit my lower lip as a form of nervousness. These situations didn't used to happen to me.

"Hey, it's fine. No problem, I can wait for a kiss from you". He smiled holding my chin and slightly turned my face a little then giving a chaste kiss on my cheek.

I couldn't tell what my feelings were at that moment, Rick looked like the cutest boy, unlike what he looked like when I first met him. I was surprised, that was the word.

The rest of the meeting went smoothly, we ate some of the fruit and candy he had brought, we laughed at some of the cases Rick told about his life. He had a troubled, troubled life that got in on Cameron as a child. It seems that they had known each other since childhood. Cameron. I couldn't think of anything related to him, felt that it was wrong to be in such a cute date with Rick and think of something about Cameron, even if he was quoted, was not right with Rick. He aroused something in me, his way intrigued me but I was probably now the crazy girl who swam naked and misdirected his best friend. Okay, enough, no Cameron for tonight.

After a while there, the dim light in the room went out, a signal that it was already ten o'clock and the curfew would be ringing. We got up, he grabbed the basket and the towel and walked back to the dorms. When we reach the door of the women's ward, he turns to me.

"I hope you had fun today".

"I had fun, you surprised me a lot".

"That's good, the intention was to show you another side of me"

"I hope to meet you all of them"

"You will, over time, on a next date perhaps."

"I would love that"

"Okay, I need to go now before Amelia shows up and put both of them in detention." He approached me and kissed my forehead. "Good night, babe". He smiled and then winked at me, quickly disappearing from my field of vision.

I entered the dormitory wing feeling in the clouds for the meeting, is with him made me silly. It felt good, but was unknown to me. As I approach my bedroom door, I see Tristan sitting on the floor with her back against the door. As soon as she sees me, she gets up.

"Where were you?"

"Date with Rick," I said with a huge smile on my lips, she didn't seem surprised at that but soon changed the subject.

"Can I stay here a little?"

"Yes, but what about your room?"

"Nothing, I'm with insomnia and thought we could gossip until you felt sleepy.

"All right, come on". I opened the door of my room and soon we entered, she sat on my bed as I headed for the bathroom, stopped at the door. "I'll take a shower, I'll be right back".

I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower, put on a comfortable outfit and went back to the bedroom, Tristan fiddled with her cell phone and as soon as she saw me she put it on the bed.

"So are you hooking up with Rick now?"

"We're not hooking up, it was just a date". I sat next to her, ponytailing my hair.

"Do you like him?"

"I think so, the date was perfect, Rick was so cute and organized a picnic". She looked surprised by what I said.

"This is not something he would do."

"Why not? Maybe it's a side that no one knows about".

"It's not the date style he'd do, he's looking kind of forced, faking something. I know Rick".

"What do you mean, Tristan?"

"Athena, you're new here, don't know anything very well, much less know Rick. I think he's forcing something to impress you, but he's not like that. Not to mention, you're not his type".

"There's no such thing, people have feelings for people, that's it".

"I don't see it that way, I don't think Rick is for you, he's a trap. I'm warning you as a friend".


End file.
